


Some Well Alone Time Together

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Flash and Green Lantern : Spare Time [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League: War, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Barry and Hal were suppose to go on a date but, Hal was late missing dinner and leaving Barry all alone. Hal has to do something more than just apologies to make it up to Barry if you know what I mean.( Wink.wink)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Flash and Green Lantern : Spare Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Some Well Alone Time Together

“ I’m so sorry.” Hal began the moment he stepped in the door. Barry looked up from where he was sitting on his desk attempting to work on some paperwork and gave Hal a fairly withering look. They were suppose to have a date that night but Green Lantern duty’s had called Hal away and Barry was left alone and waiting. Barry knows the responsibility Hal has when it comes to the Lanterns but sometimes he couldn’t help but feel lonely.

“ It’s fine, Hal.” Barry sighed as he tried to organize his paperwork. “ It’s not like it was your fault. I just wish you would have called.”

Hal knew from the tone in Barry voice that he was mad so he depowered his ring, returning him to his regular clothes. “ Come on Barry. You know sometimes I forget to charge that thing.” Hal slowly approached Barry from behind placing a hand on his shoulder and lowering his head to his ear. “ Besides who said we can’t still have fun.” Hal whispered huskily.

Barry couldn’t help but smile when Hal whispers into his ear. “ Is sex all you ever think about ? ”

“ Only when I’m around you.” Said Hal as he turned him around on his desk chair got on his knees.

Barry lets out a shuttered breath as Hal smoothed his hands down over his arms. “ You should put your paperwork away, stand up and come to bed so I can do some unspeakable things to you.” Hal’s voice rumbled in his chest, the vibrations drifted through Barry’s lap and into his body. He felt his cock twitch in his pant as Hal spoke.

“ You know I really hate you when you talk like that everytime I‘m trying to be angry you.” Said Barry as he tried to fight back a moan.

Hal couldn’t help but laugh at the feedback Barry just said to him.

“ No, you love me, which is why you’re hard for me right now.” Hal growled , a possessive note entering his voice. Barry's reaction change when Hal turned forward to stare him.

“ You want me to tell you what I want to do to you, hmm? ” Hal raised his eyebrows.

“ Want me to tell you how I manage to crawl under your desk and take you in my mouth, suck you till you’re practically fucking my mouth ? “ He palmed the front of Barry’s trousers , rubbed the bulge he found there and purred into Barry’s ear. Barry gasped, face turned hot as he blushed.

“Oh fuck .” Barry moaned, hips pushing up into Hal’s hand. He gripped the armrests of his chair as Hal’s fingers undid his trouser.

Hal slipped his hand into Barry’s boxers and pulled his cock out. “ Want me to whisper filthy stuff in your ear while you fuck my hand. “ He wrapped his fingers around Barry’s cock and pumped him a couple of times , swiped his thumb over the head and collected the bead of pearly moisture there.

Barry didn’t know how much longer he could hold. He could feel the pressure go down to his cock and with a couple more strokes , Barry’s breath hitched in his throat as he came and throw his head back in pleasure.

“ Don’t tell you’re already done.” Hal said as he stood up from his knees.

Barry tried to control his breathing. “ Of course not, let me just catch my breath.”

“ No you can’t. It’s time to get serious.” Hal said as he scooped up Barry and threw him over the shoulder.

“ What the heck! Hal! Put me down and what do you mean let’s get serious ? “ Barry said as he tried to wiggle out of Hal grasp.

Hal set Barry down on the bed slowly . He moved his face closer to the blonde. “ What I mean was I want to make love with you.” Hal took off his shirt, pant and boxers down. Then, he began to do the same to Barry. After all their clothes were ditched on the bedroom floor, he lowered himself to capture Barry’s lip but he stopped him.

“ Barry, what’s wrong ? You want me to stop ? “ Hal said with panic in his voice.

“ Oooh no. Don’t stop. I just thought maybe I should repay you for what you did for me earlier.” Barry said as he slipped Hal and straddled him.

Hal couldn’t help but get hard when saw Barry take control. It was just so exciting for him.

Barry licked his lips as he wrapped his finger around Hal cock and positioned it right at his entrance. He gasped and slapped his hands onto the tops of Hal’s thighs for balance as he lowered himself down.

“ It’s alright babe.” Hal reached up with one hand to pinch at the blonde’s nipple. “ You’re doing good.”

Hal couldn’t help but look up in awe at how beautiful he was riding Hal’s cock like he belonged there. The blond lifted himself up and pushed down onto Hal’s cock with ease.

“ You have no idea how hot you look right now.” Hal told Barry. He stroked his hands up the strong thighs and scraped his nails back down them. Barry hissed and tipped his head back.

“ God I just want to—shit, want to pouch you so hard right now. Would you like that? ”

The speedster nodded eagerly, his body rocking back and forth, up and down, driving Hal mad with lust. “ I bet you would. You make it so good for me, wouldn’t you? You’d let me do whatever I wanted.”

Hal pushed his heels into the bed and thrust his hips up into Barry, drove his cock deeper, harder into his lover. Barry cried out and reached forward to lean on Hal’s chest. He started to sweat out his body with all these movements.

“ Hal, Hal I ’m so close.” He said breathlessly, still canting his hips and grinding down onto Hal. “ Just a little- a little more! ”

The pilot groaned loudly and gripped Barry’s hips, lifting the man up and fucking up into him relentlessly.

“Gosh, yes. You’re so tight, so good, Barry, fuck, you’re gonna come for me ? “ Hal asked, grasping Barry’s cock in one hand and jerking it fast. The blonde let out a long, low moan and nodded. “ Come on baby, want to see, come for me.”

Barry’s breath hitched in his throat as he came, his eye wide, He release a wave of cum onto Hal ’s chest with one hand jerking his own cock . He never felt sastified how much he tasted from the look of his face. Hal fucked him through the climax, the tightening of Barry’s body around him sending him hurtling into his own orgasm.

“ Yes.” He hissed as Barry fell forward onto him and bit at his neck. “ Barry, I love you.”

“ I love you to Hal.” Barry said as he barred his face into Hal neck.


End file.
